Mas-Everest class Dreadnought
Overview The Everest class Dreadnought is one of the oldest ship lines in the Mass Alliance, starting service in 41 DoS as the colony ship new horizon. The new horizon after delivering colonists to the outer world Octavia she was re armed into a war ship against the possible threat of the Thental. The colony ship was gutted and given a large weapons, including a spinal mounted coil gun that took up the bulk of the cryo tube chambers. Over time the ship type became a fleshed out line, with newer ships introducing features that would become standard for the line over the following decades. Meaning that the Everest class slowly transformed without ever introducing a new class of ship. Even the flag ship of the line the MAS-Everest herself would be replaced with a new ship as soon as the former Everest was decommissioned. This made the ship type famously long lasting and relevant into the modern era. What would be considered the modern Everest, the type 12, started service in 301 DoS. The Everest would eventually be beaten out for the title of largest dreadnought in 332 DoS by the Grand Duchy of Julithar's Nightmare class dreadnought. At the outbreak of hostilities with the Serpent Empire in 377 DoS the Everest would meet her match and eventually be replaced by the Excalibur class dreadnought, which was inspired by upgrades made to the MAS-BD 94-Excalibur-Everest class dreadnought. Weapons In addition to its duel 400cm spinal mounted coil guns the Everest class sports 10 80mm B2-C cannons with an additional 2 tri-barreled 15cm B4-A cannons making the ship unimaginably deadly in the event of a broad side. It also makes use of 8 CF11 halbred lasers for long range harassment and as tools for a variety of uses. Its main batteries, its duel 400cm coil guns, was capable of a max yield of 649.67 megatons. Lastly the ship packs 134 missile deployment systems. Intangibles The Everest uses a basic square like shape rather then a slopped shape that would allow shots to bounce off and way from it. However given its size this was not seen as an issue as up until the Nightmare class dreadnought it was the largest dedicated war ship. The Everest uses rear hangars in between their main engines so that any shuttles deployed could be covered by the majority of the Everest's fire power. Lastly the Everest introduced two ideas that are still used in modern ships: # Mirrored hull design: Utilizing an identical dorsal and ventral this made any attacker have no advantage attacking from either side. # Rear facing weapons: Though missiles could be fired backwards in most craft most would use only forward facing weapons to supplement their spinal mounted coil guns, the Everest uses four rear facing B2-C 80mm guns to ensure that any ambush could never completely take the ship by surprise. Known ships * MAS Everest -C.O Unknown * MAS Excalibur -C.O Captain Jorgian Grant * MAS Leviathan -C.O Captain Linikin Hux * MAS Lady Cassandra -C.O Unknown * MAS Kraken -C.O Unknown * MAS Nurboric -C.O Unknown * MAS Arx Ferrea -C.O Unknown